Guard From Harm
by TranquillityUnderTheWillowTree
Summary: 2 years ago Broadway superstar Rachel Berry fled New York, disappearing from the public eye. Fearful in her own home, and desperate for protection, Miss Berry hires ex-army officer Finn Hudson for security.


August 20th 2019

Kurt groaned as his phone went off for the 5th time that evening. His internship at "Couture" magazine was a once in a life time opportunity, but starting at the bottom of the food chain was demanding and exhausting. He reached across to his nightstand, picking up the dainty Alexander McQueen customised iPhone, and flicking on his night light. "Kurt Hummel" he barked down the phone with squinted eyes as he got used to the light adjustment. "Kurt it's me" the caller squeaked in a faint and frightened voice. Kurt's body relaxed and voice softened when he realised who was calling, "I'll be right over".

After a 20 minute drive down the dark and eerie, infamous back streets of Los Angeles, Kurt arrived at his destination, the multi-million dollar mansion, hidden from the public eye. As his small Prius rolled through the electronic gates, Kurt rolled his eyes; this late night journey was becoming all too familiar. Reaching the acid blue door, Kurt gently knocked, and almost instantly the sound of many locks opening filled the silent night air. "Rach" he whispered as the door opened, stepping inside the house to welcome the petite brunette into his embrace. "Go to bed, I will check the house and lock up" Kurt continued; but Rachel just stood still, her fear filled eyes causing Kurt's heart to break. "I will join you in a minute, just go upstairs". She nodded as he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and gently pushed her in the direction of the grand staircase. Once Rachel was out of sight Kurt turned towards the door and eyes the 12 locks that are horizontally placed down the door frame. He quietly undergoes the long task of locking the door, before turning to the large hall and heading to each room In turn, checking the windows are locked, and that they are alone in the house. Once he is finally satisfied, he heads upstairs, preparing himself to comfort the terrified, broken girl.

Rachel lay sleeping when Kurt reached the master bedroom. The room was a dark, sensual purple, a reminder that it was once a place of passion, lust and love. Now is just looks dingy and sinister. He crawled into bed next to Rachel and pulled her sleeping form towards him – She would be calmer when she woke during the night if he was holding her. She looked so innocent and content whilst she slept, it was a gentle reminder of how Rachel used to be in High School, but that girl was long gone. Kurt leaned and turned the nightlight off, leaving the room in complete darkness, apart from the soft glow of the digital alarm clock that read 3:30pm. Kurt stifled a yawn and sighed, as he turned over and held Rachel in his embrace, "When will this stop Rach?" he muttered to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

"Morning" Rachel cheerily grinned at Kurt as he walked into the kitchen, the aroma of eggs and bacon filling the air. "A Jew cooking me bacon for breakfast, wow, you must seriously love me Miss Berry", Kurt laughed sitting at the kitchen island as Rachel brought him over a plate of food. "Well I thought it was the least I could do seen as you have been such a good friend for me lately, I honestly don't know what I would have done these last few months without you "Rachel leaned down, kissing Kurt gently on the cheek, his stubble tickling her chin. "It hasn't been the last few months though has it Rach" Kurt's tone turning serious. "It has been nearly 2 years since _he _left. I can only help you so much. I won't always be here to come running in the middle of the night when all the flashbacks get too graphic". Rachel nodded in agreement before replying to Kurt's honest comments, "I know, and I am so sorry. I have relied on you too heavily. I don't respond well to meetings with therapists, no amount of counselling can help me like you have, and I am very grateful for what you have done for me". Kurt pulled a small piece of paper out of his Mulberry satchel, "I have wanted to tell you this for a while, and now seems to be the right time. But I applied for a promotion within the magazine and well, I seem to have been successful. I am now officially the PA of Adeline Clerk, Assistant Editor!" "Kurt, I am so happy for you!" Rachel gushed, wrapping her small arms around her best friend. "Rach, the headquarters is in New York". Rachel shuddered at the mention of the city. The city she dreamt of as a child. The city all her dreams of Broadway and Tony awards came true. The place she fled from to LA trying to escape _him_. St James. She just nodded at him, realising this day would have to come at some point. "Blaine has a friend that knows someone, that has a brother, which is the cousin of this guy that has just left the Army. He sounds really nice, and is looking for some private security work. I think if you have someone to come home to, someone you can rely on to keep you safe; you can start being yourself again. Socialise, audition, heck, win an Oscar to sit on the fireplace with your Tony's. Show the world Broadway babe Rachel Berry is still a shining star! He is coming round at 2pm, just chat to him". She looked deep into Kurt's hope filled eyes and empathised with him. He was trying so hard, but how could she honestly trust a man in her home to protect her after all that had happened? "Ok" she replied to Kurt's relief.

Once Kurt had gone to work she has called her old manager Jules, who had been on a temporary break whilst Rachel _recovered_. Jules was delighted that Rachel felt it was time to make her return to the entertainment industry; and assured Rachel she would contact casting agents and find Rachel the perfect big screen role. One step at a time, Rachel thought to herself; once step at a time she was forgetting _him. _A loud knock at the door woke Rachel from her thoughts. Anxiously, she walked towards the entrance hall, running her fingers through her hair in the antique mirror before she reached the heavily secure door. Carefully, she opened each lock, before taking a deep breath and swinging open the door. The man towered above her, with broad shoulders, tan skin and a dimpled smile. Rachel should have felt afraid, she was afraid around all men since that fateful night in New York 2 years ago. A natural reaction would have been to lock the many locks on the door and hide away, waiting for him to leave. She instead she just looked up at him and smiled, finding his presents disturbingly calming.

"Hello; I'm Finn, Finn Hudson. I believe you need some security Miss Berry?"


End file.
